Hanyou's Have Tails
by Azure-x-Roze
Summary: Kagome wonders if Inuyasha has a tail. After putting her question into some not so innocent words, it brings forth some interesting results.


**AN:** This is something I thought of when I couldn't sleep and had to write it down. Just like the title and summary say, who said Inuyasha didn't have a tail? I'm pretty sure he doesn't but oh well! That's fan fiction for ya! Creative license to assume. ;) Anyways, enjoy…

**Edit: (17/02/10)** Hey people. Just went over this a little and made a few corrections that people pointed out to me. Thanks for reading and reviewing to those who did. :) If you're a newcomer, please review. They make me smile. :D

Rated for Inuyasha's mouth, as always. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha! There! T.T #lawyers turn away#

* * *

**Hanyou's Have Tails**

Kagome sat in a corner of Kaede's hut slurping some hot soup as she thought. She was contemplating how many shards were left when the weirdest, most random thought popped into her head.

'Hmm, I wonder if Inuyasha has a tail?' she wondered as she stared intensely at the hanyou who sat opposite her in a different corner. His ears twitched slightly making Kagome's lips tug upwards. 'He can be so cute sometimes!' her face broke out in a small grin, and she giggled a little.

Finally, Inuyasha noticed her penetrating gaze on him and hearing her giggle, his ears swivelled round in her direction. 'What is it with her?' he thought annoyed. 'Why is she looking at me like that?' he asked himself when Kagome's expression changed to one he couldn't describe. Just as she opened her mouth he started to speak, beating her by a second.

"Oi wench! Why are you lookin' at me like that?" Inuyasha's irate tone floated over to Kagome.

She shut her mouth, irritated. 'And then he has to go and open his big, fat mouth and it all vanishes' she rolled her eyes heaven-ward. Feeling mischievous, she pretended to think some more, if only to make Inuyasha even more irritated. Finally, after thinking she'd shut up long enough to get him sufficiently riled, she spoke. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he questioned suspiciously. He had an uneasy feeling about this and he was proved right at Kagome's next question.

"Take off your hakama for a minute."

All movement stopped and Kagome flushed when she realised what she'd said.

"No! Th-that's not what I meant you hentai's! What I really meant was err…" as Kagome fished for a way to explain, Kaede shooed Shippou out the door, following him as she hid a smile.

Inuyasha's eyes had by now, widened comically and his face had turned an interesting shade of red. He was so in shock, that Sango took it upon herself to speak for him.

"Err, Kagome…why exactly?" Sango asked.

Miroku got a perverted smile on his face and leered at the pair of them. Leaning over to nudge Inuyasha in the ribs, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, he opened his mouth to say something but, to the embarrassed pair's gratitude, Sango beat him to it.

"Don't even say it Houshi!" she narrowed her eyes when the smile didn't slide off his face. "Don't even think it!" Sango called out to him in a warning tone. Miroku shut his mouth but, once Sango's attention was once again captured with the others, the perverted look and dazed eyes sidled back onto his face.

Inuyasha finally found his voice and stammered out "w-what?"

Kagome looked at everyone innocently, having given up on trying to find a suitable way to explain. At least everyone who remained after she more or less ordered Inuyasha to take his hakama off anyway. "What?"

The other three people left sweat dropped.

"It's not my fault you people have some perverted minds! I didn't mean it that way!" Kagome exclaimed desperately.

"Oh then what way did you mean it then?" Inuyasha asked bitingly, his sarcastic streak coming back to him.

"Well I-err…well, I just w-wanted to…" Kagome trailed off as the image of a pant-less Inuyasha made its way into her already flustered brain. She turned a ripe shade of tomato red and Inuyasha smirked, correctly guessing as to what she was thinking of.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome" Miroku shook his head mock-disappointedly. He sighed dramatically and glanced skyward. "Who ever thought we'd see the day you would begin saying things like me!"

"I hate to say it, and you know I really do but, I think he's right" Sango smirked. "You've been hanging around Miroku way too much!" she added while having the hint of a smile on her face.

"I just wanted to know if he had a tail, ok?" shouted Kagome with an indignant huff.

"Why didn't you just ask Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. Kagome gave him a look as if to say 'as if he would actually straight up answer that?' "You have a point but, still" Miroku said, after amazingly understanding completely what Kagome's look meant.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to Inuyasha. "Would you have actually told me?" she asked, eyebrow rising upwards.

"No" he grinned when she huffed at him, exasperated.

"See?" she said as she leaned back, effectively ending the conversation.

However, after a few minutes of silence, Sango spoke up, the curiosity too much for her.

"Well do you?" she questioned Inuyasha who was slouched against the wall.

"Do I what?" he asked annoyed. They all sweat dropped and Kagome slapped a hand to her forehead.

'I swear, sometimes he's denser than wood, that baka' she thought.

They all just looked at him. "What?!" he shouted defensively.

'Make that very thick wood' Kagome corrected herself.

Shaking her head, Kagome repeated the question in more detail. "Do you have a tail or not baka?" she asked as she thought of how cute a tail would be to match his ears. They all stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to crack.

"Yes bitch actually, I do" he sighed, irritated and knowing what was coming. It was why he never outright told anyone and kept it hidden. And frankly, it would be quite odd if he randomly said in a conversation "oh by the way, I have a tail!"

"Kawaii!" both Kagome and Sango said at the same time, Kagome letting the 'bitch' part slide, knowing it hadn't been easy for him to say.

"Show it to us" Kagome pleaded with the puppy-dog look. "Please."

"You should know that doesn't work on me" he said smugly. "I own that look" he smirked at her annoyingly. "And no" he added as an after-thought, remembering why she gave him the look in the first place.

'I'll just have to try harder' Kagome smirked determinedly, unwilling to back down.

Finally, after having pleaded for the rest of the day, and much of the next, Inuyasha gave in, his patience deserting him.

"Fine!" he rounded on them. "I'll show you my tail! Just shut up about it!" Inuyasha roared, caving in and he pulled out his tail for all to see.

"Aww! It's so kawaii!" Kagome cooed. It was a silver fluffy tail, and it was even wagging slightly.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he grumbled in annoyance. He glared at Miroku, who just stood there staring back innocently while Shippou imitated a ball, rolling on the floor laughing in the background. Inuyasha's left eye began to develop a twitch.

"C'mon, we got shards to hunt" he growled, starting towards a random direction while everyone just watched him walk away, tail wagging away.

Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing if she didn't say something, the sour mood would stay for a while yet. "If it's any consolation, it's much better than Lord Fluffy's" Kagome grinned.

He stopped and smirked at her, eyebrow raised "Lord Fluffy?"

She shrugged innocently and walked off. "Aren't you coming? Shards to hunt right?" she winked at him.

Shaking his head, he followed all the while grinning and laughing to himself in glee about his half-brother's new nickname.

Poor Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was never going to let this go. But, that's a story for another day…

**Fin**

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so how was it? Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I couldn't think of any other way to end it really. Anyways thanks for reading! Ja!

**Edit: (17/02/10)** Like it asks above, how was it? Especially now having been edited and what not. Hope you like the small new bit at the end about Lord Fluffy. :) Review please, and thank you. ;)

**Translations:**

Hanyou – It means half-demon.

Hakama – It's what you call Inuyasha's pants.

Houshi – Means Buddhist priest.

Hentai - Means pervert.

Baka – Means idiot, silly, stupid, etc, etc…

Kawaii – Means cute.

Arigatou – Means thanks.

**Revised: **Wednesday 17th February 2010


End file.
